


Sword Saint

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Wolf is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: A fight in the field leads to a surprising revelation.





	Sword Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joby/gifts).



“Sekiro!”  


Wolf leaped backward, barely avoiding Isshin’s naginata. It had gone on like this for longer than Wolf had expected and he was honestly surprised he was even alive. He had begun this battle against Genichiro, the man had still lived, though no longer truly human and wielding the black mortal blade. He had injured his Lord Kuro, but Emma had shown up to take his injured Lord away. They had fought, blades meeting, both mortal blades clashing against one another, one aching to sever life and one, give it back. Wolf had slain Genichiro again, pushing kusabimaru through Genichiro’s chest, intending fully to sever his immortality and finish this. Before he’d been able to, he watched in shock as Genichiro slit his own neck and out of the wound came Isshin. The black mortal blade, able to bring back the dead in their strongest state, which for Isshin was during the coup to reclaim Ashina. Wolf had been only a child then and that coup had caused mass devastation...to fight the Sword Saint Isshin was not something Wolf had desired to do, but now he had no choice.  


“Lord Isshin, we need not fight,” he told the man. Isshin had been a handsome man when Wolf had met him, grey hair, bone thin but as charismatic as a perfectly healthy man. The Isshin that stood before him now was still thin but he had the muscles of his former self, a strong and fierce warrior. His hair and beard were a deep brown and wearing his ever bright grin. Except he had more than his sword, he had a naginata and what Wolf swore was a gun as well.  


“Sekiro, that’s hardly the response I’d expect from you!”  


“I...do not wish to fight you,” Wolf murmured.  


“And neither do I, not to the death, but the world works in mysterious ways. My foolish grandson made his choices and as former Lord of Ashina I will honor his very last wish, for you to be defeated and for Ashina to be safe. Remember, Sekiro-”  


Wolf lifted his blade, his and Isshin’s naginata clashing. “Hesitation is defeat,” Wolf finished, Isshin’s grin widening.  


“That’s the spirit! Let us fight!”  


It was a fight that Wolf had never anticipated being able to win, yet he kept up against the ferocity of Isshin. Within his combined Ashina arts and his ability to switch between weapons at lightning speed, Wolf was hardly able to guard and deflect. Any prosthetic tool he tried to use was easily dodged by the older man and Wolf cursed himself for his weakness. Isshin’s naginata hit his blade, sending it flying out of his hand, lost in the field of flowers. The older man’s sword pressed against his neck and Wolf stilled, his fierce eyes meeting Isshin’s. He was panting, chest heaving from the exertion of the fight. It would have been exciting had this not been the end. He could resurrect and then what? He couldn’t defeat Isshin, it was clear as day their skill differences. He had beaten so many powerful foes and each one had him wondering when he would hit that wall and he’d found it. “Finish me,” he growled.  


Isshin didn’t, he merely stared, assessing Wolf’s exhausted body, watching the sweat drip down his skin, dampening his clothes. “Hmph. You know, when you came and visited me that first time I wondered if I was having a fever dream. An attractive young man, bowing in front of me? I wanted to grab you and fuck you into my tatami, make you beg for it. Ah, but I was so frail then, struck with that terrible illness I could do nothing but sit there and wish to die. But now? Now I’ve been given my younger body, and I think I’m going to do exactly as I had wanted to.” Wolf shuddered at the man’s words, heat trickling along his skin and pooling in his belly. He had been intimate so few times in his life, his one and only partner had been Genichiro. They’d met as kids and as teenagers, their hormones had run wild and this led to that...Had things gone differently, they might have been able to prevent everything. But there was little use in contemplating what could have been. Rather, he needed to focus on now, with Isshin dropping his weapons and lunging on Wolf without a second breath. His large hands wrapped around Wolf’s wrists, pinning him against the grass, covering Wolf’s small body with his much larger one. Isshin was in awe at just how small Wolf was, the shinobi was incredibly petite and he wanted to break him. “You aren’t fighting? So you want it,” he purred, watching Wolf squirm underneath him, uncomfortable with admitting it.  


“You’re...wrong,” he whispered, breath hitching the moment Isshin’s lips pressed against his neck, teeth grazing.  


“Am I? Your body is telling me the opposite. It’s telling me what it wants.” Isshin bit, worrying Wolf’s skin between his teeth, relishing in the quiet noises that Wolf was trying to suppress. The other would become undone before him, because of him...he yearned for it. Isshin let Wolf’s wrists go in order to get at his clothes, half expecting Wolf to push at him in a half-assed attempt to stop him. But he didn't’. Instead, Wolf’s fingers curled into his yukata, the one-armed Wolf’s eyes were half-lidded with desire. “Ah, it’s been a while. I’ll make sure you scream,” he whispered.  


Wolf couldn’t believe himself, acting this way. Acting like a slut hungry for a cock and gods he was. He needed to feel something other than pain and exhaustion, he yearned to feel pleasure and to be with Isshin in this way. The other had been entirely correct, he had wanted it then, had flushed when Tengu had pinned him against the wall. But nothing had happened and he had thought he could forget about it, but right now, he was completely unraveled for Isshin to feast on. He shrugged his shoulders as Isshin pushed his haori off of him, the older man’s hands tugging down his hakama, leaving him bare in the field they had just been fighting in. His cock was twitching, hardening the longer Isshin’s mouth sucked and bit at him, sending shockwaves through him. “I-Isshin,” he gasped, back arching when the man’s hands brushed and tugged on his nipples.  


Isshin let go of Wolf’s neck, satisfied by the dark marks he’d left on the pale skin. He smirked and wrapped his lip around Wolf’s nipple, sucking on it, relishing in the gasps and whined from the shinobi. “Quite the wanton thing, aren’t you? What do you want, Wolf?” Isshin pressed a kiss to Wolf’s chest. He had never used the other’s name, always preferring to use the nickname he’d given him. Wolf’s lidded eyes widened and he let out a pitiful whimper. “Tell me, or I’ll stop.”  


“Please, no,” Wolf gasped. “I-I want your cock inside of me Lord Isshin...I want it so deep that I feel full. Want your seed to fill my belly” he groaned, humiliated by his own confession, his desires. Isshin’s grin was wider than Wolf had ever seen, the older man shedding his own yukata, his cock leaking. “H-How?”  


“The thrill of the fight! Against you, it was erotic. Your panting, your struggles, got my blood boiling and my cock hard.” Isshin spread Wolf’s legs, the shinobi not resisting the former Lord, shuddering at the size of Isshin. The man was massive, a fat, long cock that was going to tear him apart.  


“I can’t take that,” he gasped, shaking his head.  


“You’re small, it’s true, but you can take me. The better question is, do you have anything I can use to prepare you? Or do you like pain?” Wolf shook his head fiercely, grabbing his discarded pack and rummaging through it. He pulled out a vial of oil he had been using to polish his prosthetic, but it was natural and wouldn’t harm, so it would be good enough for now. He laid it in Isshin’s open hand and watched Isshin flip off the lid and pour it onto his fingers and cock. Isshin stroked himself, grunting as a bead of precum dripped out. He was aching to be inside of Wolf’s tight, hot body, but he wanted Wolf to remember him fondly. Isshin’s oiled finger pressed against Wolf’s puckered hole, the shinobi tensing at the prospect of the intrusion. “Calm yourself,” Isshin murmured, his free hand wrapping around Wolf’s cock, stroking it. Wolf let out a shaky moan, his body relaxing enough to let Isshin slip a finger inside. It was hot, his finger felt like it was beside a fire and he wanted to be inside. He thrust his finger in and out until Wolf was begging him for more and he gladly obliged, pushing in a second. He continued to stroke Wolf’s cock, his fingers stretching and crooking in Wolf, the shinobi letting out a strained whine. He got a third, then fourth finger into Wolf, pumping them in and leaning over to bite at Wolf’s jaw, pressing a sweet kiss to his jawline.  


“More! Isshin please, need your cock in me,” Wolf begged. Such a slutty shinobi, Isshin thought with a smirk. Wolf was aching to be full and Isshin wouldn’t deny him that pleasure. He removed his fingers, wiping them on the grass before he grabbed Wolf’s hip, his other hand guiding his cock to Wolf’s hole. He hissed, the head pressing in and settling in that incredibly wet heat. Wolf was gasping, teeth biting his lip but he begged for more. “I-Isshin!” Wolf let out a scream as Isshin slammed in, bottoming out with a groan. Wolf’s scream was a mix of pain and pleasure and Isshin lived for it. The shinobi arched his back, curling his fingers into the grass and tearing at it. Isshin’s cock was fucking huge and Wolf sobbed when he saw his stomach, rounded from the man’s size. He had never experienced this before and it was...gods he was full. Isshin grinned down at him, the man’s hand pressing against his stomach, Wolf groaning.  


“You take it well, Wolf, take it like the slut you were always meant to be,” Isshin growled and pulled out before slamming back in. Wolf was howling, tearing at the grass as Isshin fucked into him with such ferocity and passion, holding Wolf’s hips in a bruising grip, both mesmerized by his cock visibly showing against Wolf’s stomach, an erotic and altogether exciting sight. They rutted against one another in eager anticipation of release, Ishin’s hips snapping, his cock slamming into Wolf’s body, head ramming against his prostate with each thrust. Wolf was rocking his own hips, chasing his release and reaching between them to stroke himself. He thumbed the head and gripped his shaft, fucking himself onto Isshin and sobbing into his orgasm, moaning and arching his back. Wolf came across his stomach, his body tightening around Isshin’s cock. The Sword Saint gave a shout and buried himself inside of Wolf, his cock pulsating as he shot thick ropes of cum into the shinobi’s soft and complacent body. Both men were panting now, Isshin grunting as he pulled out of Wolf, pleased with the site he had created. Wolf’s legs were spread like a whore, his hole, used and leaking cum. His chest was rising up and down in an attempt to catch his breath and his eyes were struggling to stay open.  


Wolf closed his eyes and when he woke he was dressed and the field was empty. He pushed himself up, feeling the soreness, knowing it had been real. But Isshin was gone, Genichiro was gone…  


“Wolf?” The shinobi turned to find Emma waiting. “Lord Kuro is awake. Is it over?”  


Wolf gave a small nod and walk toward her. “It is.”


End file.
